


you wanna be a member, right?

by homerunning



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunning/pseuds/homerunning
Summary: Sungchan finds out there’s a secret hazing ritual to be performed when becoming an NCT member: you have to film a sex tape.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 263





	you wanna be a member, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hyuck calls sungchan puppy in this so many times, i'm not sorry in the slightest

Sungchan genuinely thought Jaemin was joking when he mentioned it to him. There were rumors in the SM underground that NCT was full of sex depraved freaks (truthfully, with twenty one men the odds weren’t good anyway) but Sungchan thought they were exaggerating! Sure, when he first joined the ranks he felt a little hot under the collar whenever the hyungs observed him, but he chalked it up to nerves! And sure, some of them were really fucking hot, and looked at him in certain ways… but like… Sungchan was straight!

“Not anymore,” Jaemin had told him with a smirk. “It’s hazing, everyone’s done it. You have to do it to join NCT. You wanna be a member, right?”

Sungchan gulped, feeling very preyed upon suddenly, like all of the members had been looking at him like he was a piece of meat this entire time. “You’re serious?”

“As the plague,” Jaemin replied, seeming way too delighted at the predicament. Sungchan very much wanted to punch him in his stupid perfect face. “I can even show you our collection if you want, all of the tapes…”

Sungchan had closed his eyes, trying to fight off a nagging feeling of nausea. This couldn’t be happening. A memory occurred to him, a pair of kind eyes, soft hands. “Can I at least pick who I do it with?” he asked shakily, finally facing Jaemin again, who thankfully looks a little less like a smug fucking bastard.

“Yeah, of course, man. Who did you have in mind?”

And that conversation is echoing in the back of his mind now, as he sits on clean grey bedsheets in a room - room is generous, it’s more like a closet - tucked away in the back of the dorms. The camera was small, hidden up in the corner, but nonetheless pointed out to Sungchan when Jaemin led him here, so he’d “know where to look”. He can feel it breathing down his neck.

He just wants Haechan to get here. Maybe, _hopefully_ he’ll know the way to get them out of this. Or at the very least he’ll have advice on how to endure it, considering he’s done it before… _oh god,_ Sungchan feels his mouth flood with saliva as his imagination fills in the very obvious blanks there - Haechan’s tan, pretty, perfect skin, his scruffy hair, his puffy lips that always look so red and swollen and kissable, and what his cock would look like, the length, the _size_ -

Sungchan groans, humiliated, and slaps his hands over his burning red face. It’s not until he hears the click of a doorknob turn that he puts them down, meeting the eyes of his Haechan hyung.

“Hi, Sungchannie,” Haechan says so cheerfully, as if they’d bumped into each other at a photoshoot and not in a literal sex dungeon. Sex closet. Whatever. He closes the door behind him and Sungchan feels like he’s been caught in the headlights, or that someone’s forced his hands open and demanded to know what he’d been hiding.

“H-hi,” he says nervously, swallowing roughly, and Haechan just chuckles. He sits down on the edge of the bed, his hands reaching painfully close into Sungchan’s bubble of space. 

“Are you nervous? You don’t have to be,” Haechan smiles, his eyes looking so warm and genuine, and Sungchan begrudgingly feels a little better. Only Haechan has been able to do that for him in his brief time in NCT. He’s at least glad, if anything, that he’s doing this with his favorite hyung.

“I just -” Sungchan stutters, stumbling over a frog in his throat, “I’ve never been with anybody before. Um, not even a girl.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Haechan coos, reaching forward and patting one of Sungchan’s crossed knees, and the skin burns under his touch. “I’ll take good care of you then, don’t worry.”

Sungchan looks down, small, focused on Haechan’s thumb rubbing on his knee. “And I - I mean - being watched?”

Haechan shakes his head and chuckles. “Not as bad as you think, I promise. Just remember that everyone has done it. And you kind of forget about the camera, anyway, trust me. You’ll be too busy,” he says, looking up at Sungchan from under dark eyelashes, and Sungchan lets out a wobbly laugh.

“O-okay,” he nods his head. “I trust you then, Haechan hyung.”

Haechan leans closer, sitting fully on the bed now, mere inches from Sungchan’s face. “You can call me Donghyuck, baby.” Sungchan has to cover a completely humiliating whimper from being called _baby_ with a cough. “You can start, okay? Kiss me whenever you feel comfortable.”

Sungchan gives him a glance over again, seeing things he’s never seen before looking at this new Donghyuck, now that he’s this close, now that he’s _offered_ himself up to Sungchan. He’s mesmerized, stuck on how sharp his jawline is, how soft and dark his skin is, at that mole right in the center of his throat that’s so fucking sexy, Sungchan wants to just lick it and taste the sweat he sees dripping down Donghyuck’s neck during practice. 

He doesn’t notice he’s been leaning closer to Donghyuck until their lips are a hair’s breadth apart, Sungchan breathing heavily, not knowing if he really wants to break this boundary forever and fuck his hyung on tape for the permanent record. But then Donghyuck’s tongue darts out of his mouth and wets his bottom lip, and Sungchan whines and surges forward, slamming their mouths together. Donghyuck immediately hums, reaching for Sungchan’s neck and pulling them closer, swiping his tongue over Sungchan’s lips until he lets him in.

Kissing him unlocks something in Sungchan, the barrier he’d been holding himself behind, and he suddenly feels a lot more at ease and a _lot_ more horny, a new feeling in this situation. Donghyuck tastes so fucking good though, it’s indescribable, and Sungchan would be inhuman if his dick didn’t start to get a little hard with Lee Donghyuck kissing his mouth. And opening his mouth. 

Sungchan has never had a tongue in his mouth before, but he fucking loves this feeling of something so wet and soft prodding around, licking down his own tongue, slurping drool out of his mouth. Donghyuck is so _wet,_ Sungchan can already feel their slobber beginning to drip from the corners of their lips. Donghyuck wraps around Sungchan’s tongue and starts to suck, and it sends a full body shiver through Sungchan at how _good_ it feels, the taste of his spit, the pressure, the slick squelching noise.

Donghyuck curses and pulls away and groans at Sungchan’s wandering hands, gripping at his shirt hem. He’s getting so desperate, he needs - “please, off, I wanna see you.”

“You are so fucking cute, you know that right,” Donghyuck breathes heavily while he wrestles out of his shirt, and Sungchan whines again at how _pretty_ his body is, how soft and sweet but with undeniable strength underneath. He looks further down to the tent in Donghyuck’s pants and suddenly feels lightheaded with the pure need to get his hands on his cock.

“Do you like what you see?” Haechan smirks with a raised eyebrow, and Sungchan nods like a manic puppy on - fucking crack, he doesn’t even know, no porn has ever even come close to making him feel this excited before and he’s gonna go insane.

“I wanna see your cock, can I?” he pouts, scrabbling for the front of Donghyuck’s jeans, and Donghyuck exhales in exasperation.

“Jesus, yeah, of course you can baby, give me a sec,” he says, and he steps off the bed for a brief second to slide his pants and boxers off before attempting to sit back down with Sungchan, but Sungchan stops him before he can with a hand to his hip, so so so close to his heavy cock.

“Hold on,” Sungchan says lowly, “I wanna look.”

Donghyuck laughs breathlessly, stroking his fingers down Sungchan’s cheek. “Cute cute Sungchannie. Not scared at all anymore, are you? I told you.”

Sungchan ignores his words for a second to just take it all in - he’s never seen a dick in person before besides his own, and this one is just so _different_ from his. Sungchan himself isn’t lacking in any department, thank you very much, but something about Hyuck’s cock is better, just better. Way better. Probably than anybody else’s, ever. It’s the weight and the length and the color, it’s the tiny creamy spurts of precum forming at the tip, it’s the _smell._ Sungchan’s mouth is watering so much it feels like he could choke on it.

He reaches for Hyuck's dick, tentative and shy, just barely touching the soft skin. Donghyuck tips his head back and moans softly when Sungchan gently wraps his fingers around it, jerking just a little bit, getting used to the feeling of it in his hand.

“Will that fit in me?” he asks without thinking, and only looks back up at Donghyuck when he hears him laugh with glee.

“We’ll make it fit, babe. You’re so eager, it’s so adorable. Should I call you puppy?”

Sungchan whimpers when Hyuck rubs his thumb over his lips and presses his way inside, until Sungchan’s tongue meets his skin. “Yeah, you’re just a little puppy, huh? A good little boy for your hyung.”

Sungchan looks up at him, Donghyuck’s fingers starting to crowd his mouth, his eyes welling up with tears at how _badly_ he wants to be touched. “Mhm, I’ll be your puppy,” he chokes out in a muffle over Hyuck’s fingers, “please, please touch me hyung, it hurts.”

“Shh,” Donghyuck whispers, “don’t cry, I’ll take care of you. I know exactly what’ll make you feel good, too, puppy. Turn around and get on your knees, go on.” He pulls his fingers out of Sungchan’s mouth and mms excitedly when drool strings briefly connect the tips of his fingers to Sungchan’s lips. 

Sungchan immediately does as he’s told, wanting nothing more in the world to make Donghyuckie pleased with him. He even spreads his legs a little too without being asked, trying to give Donghyuck a hint to the leaky state of his cock.

“Good god, you aren’t a little boy,” Donghyuck sounds, stroking one finger down the length of Sungchan’s giant back, down past his ass, until he’s ghosting his touch over Sungchan’s aching cock, and the boy shudders out a cry. “No, you’re a really big boy,” he finishes when he _finally_ takes Sungchan’s cock between his fingers, feeling the heft of it.

“ _Please,_ God hyung, I need something, I’m gonna cum soon by myself, I need -”

“Shh, stop. I told you I’d take care of it, didn’t I? Puppy’s impatient,” Donghyuck clucks, releasing his grip on Sungchan’s dick, and Sungchan bites back a cry. He’s never been under control like this before and he so badly wants to do well, to make his hyung happy with him, to perform well in his tape so the rest of his hyungs can see what a good boy he is, too.

So he tries his best not to mewl too loudly when Donghyuck’s fingers spread his ass apart, teasing at his clenching little hole, rubbing his thumb over it gently. “Gonna eat puppy out, is that okay?” he asks, barely hiding a groan underneath it, and Sungchan nods vigorously while also hiding a blush of satisfaction.

Donghyuck takes his cue and _runs_ , immediately diving into Sungchan’s ass and smothering his tongue over his hole. Sungchan can’t stop himself from crying out at how _good_ that feels, to have something wet and warm and strong prodding at his asshole, dipping inside, sucking and licking and _kissing,_ which he never thought possible. He buries his face into the sheets, gasping and moaning and trying not to wriggle out of Donghyuck's grip on his hips.

“God, Sungchan, you taste so fucking good, I’m gonna lose my mind,” Donghyuck says roughly, digging his fingers into Sungchan’s cheeks so he can spread him even farther, until his hole opens up a little bit to expose the dark pink inside. He dog licks one long, broad stroke up his ass. “Pretty fucking puppy, I wish you could see.”

Sungchan can’t resist. “I am going to see, aren’t I?”

That makes Donghyuck burst into laughter and Sungchan flushes with pride. “Touché, touché. You and the rest of the members, hm… all gonna get to see how perfect your ass is -” he pauses to land a slap on Sungchan’s ass, the sound echoing through the room, Sungchan whining with pleasure at how good the sting feels - “but they’re gonna miss out. This is for me. Mine.” He slaps his cheek again. “ _Mine._ ”

Donghyuck bends down to press one more sloppy kiss to Sungchan’s hole before standing up on his knees, and Sungchan’s heart begins to pound in anticipation. He looks over his shoulder, losing his breath at how hot Donghyuck looks, how powerful, hovering over Sungchan with his stick-straight cock in hand. “Are you gonna fuck me now? Puppy’s been good, haven’t I?”

“Really good, baby,” Donghyuck soothes him. “So good that I want to see your face when I put my cock in you. Can you flip to your back? There’s a good boy.”

Sungchan props himself up on his elbows to watch Donghyuck drool a puddle of spit into his hand and slick his heavy cock up with it, some of the precum mixing in. Sungchan is so loose and pliant that there’s not an ounce of resistance when Donghyuck spreads his legs apart, until his knees lie against the bed, and lines himself up.

“Are you ready, Sungchan?” Donghyuck says soberly, making sure to meet Sungchan’s eyes for confirmation. Sungchan nods ecstatically, licking his lips, muttering a string of unintelligible pleads that fall silent when Donghyuck pushes inside him.

“Holy fuck,” is all Sungchan is able to gasp out when Donghyuck’s head pops through, and his length seems _twice_ what it was before in the effort to fit inside Sungchan’s ass.

“Oh my fucking _god,_ Sungchan, you’re the tightest fucking ass I’ve ever had. Tighter than _Mark_ ,” Donghyuck moans, and it's taking him all the restraint in the world to not ram his cock inside and fuck him silly, until he’s drooling and lifeless and thinking of nothing but dick. 

“Go slow, for a little bit,” Sungchan winces as Donghyuck nears the hilt. He’s feeling all of his barriers slip away and he’ll look back in humiliation when he remembers all of this is being filmed, but right now, he doesn’t give a single fuck about anything other than sex with his hyung. “‘N then, I want hyungie to fuck puppy really hard, really really hard, until I can only moan your name. I wanna - puppy wanna -” Sungchan stutters over his words a bit, his brain on slow mode trying to adjust around Donghyuck’s massive cock splitting him open. 

“It’s okay, baby, you’ll be fine,” Donghyuck says, beginning to just slightly rock back and forth. “I’ll make puppy feel good, I promise. Just lie back and relax. Be my bitch.”

Sungchan whimpers aloud and his feet dig into the bed as Donghyuck speeds up, and the pain slowly ebbs its way into pleasure. The burning is so fucking _good,_ and Sungchan wants to burn more. "Harder," he pleads, and Donghyuck grunts in response.

Donghyuck curls his hands around Sungchan’s hipbones and grips, _forceful_ , holding him in place as his thrusting rounds out to nearly full body. Sungchan begins to shake underneath him, the bed creaking.

“So fucking tight, best boy, such a good pup,” Donghyuck is muttering, his hips snapping up and beating against Sungchan’s skin. Sungchan can’t even hear him, too lost in his own moaning, already feeling drunk on Donghyuck's cock.

"It feels so good, hyung, I love it," he pants out, his face going lax, unable to control the sobs pouring out of him.

Donghyuck begins to speed up, forcefully slapping their skin together, and he growls, reaching for Sungchan's chest to tug on his nipples. "You're so sweaty, Sungchannie, being such a good boy. You like being stuffed full of hyung's cock?"

"Mhm!" Sungchan whines pathetically, his body shivering at the stimulation on both his prostate and nipples.

"Tell the camera then, and I'll let puppy cum," Donghyuck smirks, reaching for Sungchan's chin to tilt it towards the gaze of the camera. 

Sungchan looks it dead on, barely managing to get out the words while Donghyuck nails into him. “Haechan’s cock - _ah_ \- it feels so good - _ah ah_ \- I love it so much!” The ending rises up into a near scream when Donghyuck lays directly into his prostate, _hard,_ so that Sungchan scoots up a couple of inches on the bed. 

“Good job, baby boy,” Donghyuck pants, leaning down and kissing him, sucking on his lips. “How do you wanna cum, hm? Want my fingers? My mouth?”

Sungchan can hardly breathe with Donghyuck’s hot breath in his face, the smell of his sweat everywhere, and his mind feels dizzy and blank. All he knows is that he wants Donghyuck to stay inside him for hours, and hours. “Please just touch me, don’t pull out, just touch me.”

“Shh, okay,” Donghyuck whispers, catching on to how overwhelmed Sungchan feels and slowing down a little. He gives him one more gentle peck on the lips before leaning back onto his ankles and grabbing Sungchan’s wet cock, cum still weeping out at the tip. Donghyuck purses his lips and spits directly onto the head, making the slide as easy as possible. 

“Feels good?” he asks, just barely canting his hips while he jerks Sungchan off. 

Sungchan can’t do anything but nod his head, moaning and whining at the building heat behind his stomach. Donghyuck’s wrist gets faster and faster, blurring until Sungchan can barely see it, and he’s just able to make out “ah hyung, ah hyung, oh my god!” before he climaxes.

Donghyuck giggles excitedly when Sungchan shoots his cum everywhere, trembling through it, the puddle forming right above his navel. “You’re so fucking pretty when you cum, you did amazing,” he says, and Sungchan burns at the praises, his muscles still rippling with the aftermath of his orgasm.

Sungchan can barely recover before Donghyuck is gripping his thighs again and ramming his legs apart, pounding into him once more and grunting, “stay still, pup, just let me finish really quick, good boy.” Sungchan begins to sob at the overstimulation, his hole stretching and burning at how fast Donghyuck is fucking him, chasing his high - it hurts, it hurts so bad, and yet, Sungchan can only be pleased at the feeling of being used by Donghyuck like this.

“Oh, god, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Donghyuck shouts, and he pulls out just in time before his cock is jerking and spilling onto Sungchan’s stomach, mixing their cum together. Sungchan moans at how _much_ of it there is, Donghyuck unloading and unloading until the slick begins to splash up Sungchan’s chest and drip down his sides.

“Ahh, god, holy fuck,” Donghyuck gasps as he comes down, his body still shaking a little bit, his fingers trying to squeeze every last drop out of his head. “C’mere, Sungchan, come lick this up,” he says, gesturing to the slick coating his cock. Sungchan meets his eyes nervously, unsure if he means it, but then Donghyuck is gripping behind his neck and pulling his head forward, shoving his cock in his face.

“Lick it up like you’re a dog, c’mon,” he growls, and Sungchan tries his best to lap at Donghyuck’s dick between his moans. “Mm, there we go, what a good boy,” Donghyuck sighs when Sungchan takes his cock into his mouth, sucking and slurping until he’s cleaned his dick of all the dirtiness they made.

“Jesus Christ, Sungchan,” Donghyuck says when he’s finished, taking his face between his hands. “That was one of the best fucks of my life. Come here, I wanna kiss you.”

Sungchan surges forward easily, wanting to be held in his hyung’s arms and kissed and praised and loved for doing such a good job. They kiss for what feels like hours, the smacking sounds gentle and quiet and broken up between Sungchan’s giggles. Donghyuck only speaks again when Sungchan breaks away to start kissing his neck.

“I’ve gotta tell you something, babe,” he says, a twinge of guilt in the words, and Sungchan freezes. He pulls away from Donghyuck’s neck, unable to conceal the horror in his face.

“Am I the only one that made a sex tape!?” he dares to ask, and is flooded with relief when Donghyuck laughs.

“No, no, we’ve all made one. You can go and watch the one I made with Jeno, if you want,” Donghyuck says with a wink, and Sungchan breathes a sigh of relief.

“What is it, then?” he asks with a tilt of his head.

Donghyuck sweetly brushes his thumb over his cheek, and looks him straight in the eyes before saying, “they’ve been watching this whole time, and I’m not the only one who wants a turn with you, pup. Are you up for more?”

**Author's Note:**

> soo i know it's been years since i last posted but sungchan is such a sweet little (big) boy i couldn't help myself <3 i've been thinking about making a twitter again tho so uhhh tell me if i should besties
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
